Arthur Chapman
Arthur Chapman Early Life Arthur Chapman was born on a farm in Dwarka with an abusive father, Simon, a neglectful mother, Jenny, and he was related to Soren S-066. When he was 9, his father left the family and his mother remarried to a man named Charles, and he would be his step father.. His step father taught him how to use a rifle, how to hunt, how to live, and were always very close. His mother died when he was 11, and his step father could barely provide enough for the family. As much as his father cared for Arthur, he had to send him off to military school on Mars to become an ODST. His father had a big talk with him before Arthur left about how it wasn't his first choice, and how he still loved him. "You don't care for me, just yourself." 'I can't help, as much as I want to, Arty, you can't hate me forever." "Yes I can, watch." "Arty, even though you might not think I do, I'll give my life for you a thousand times over. I do care. I do-" "If you did, you'd keep me. You're sending me off to do this. I don't wanna." "Arthur. Please. Understand what I'm in ri-" "Shut up! I hate you! Get out of my life!" -Arthur and Charles before Arthur left to the academy where he'd be trained. Even after this, his father still cared. He sent Arthur letters everyday until Arthur wrote back a year later. "...I am so sorry I told you that I hated you, I was to young to make fair judgement, and to young to rationalise... I do greatly apologize, and I hope you love me. I love you dad. I still care..." After that, they got to face chatting, and did so every night until he died in 2550. Even though this was a tremendous blow to his morale, he kept pushing, knowing his father would be proud. Training Arthur's training was near brutal, with most of the candidates being hurt or shipped off to their homeworlds and exiled from the UNSC. You either made it there or you didn't make it. Even through the training's brutality, Arthur went through it. His way to retain his sanity was through the letters and face chats from his step father, and he did find many friends there. His best friend was David Summers, who told Arthur to preserver through it all every time he failed a training or didn't do it correctly. His other two friends were Katlyn Cathers and Bob Duncan. In fact, his friends would be his squad later on, and would all fight in New Mombassa as a team. Although they had their differences, they all got along. He graduated 2551 and was stationed on Luna with his squad. His specialty was medic, Katlyn's was scout, Bob was demo, and David was sniper. Battle of Mombassa 09:34-Deployed the ODSTs 09:54-ODSTs Katlyn and Bob emerges from pods and fight the Covenant 10:14-Bob and Katlyn regroup. 10:43-David awakes and emerges in the north part of New Mombassa, fighting a horde of Covenant. 10:47-David reasons with a peaceful Brute, Temu. 11:27-David regroups with Katlyn and Bob. 11:29-David, Katlyn, and Bob attack southeast, fending off wave after wave. 13:02-The group of three tries to find Arthur south. 13:56-Arthur awakes from his pod and emerges. 13:58-Arthur fights a small patrol of Brutes. 14:02-Arthur finds Jelani, a little girl that lived in Mombassa. 14:07-Arthur puts Jelani on his back and takes her through the city. 14:29-Arthur hijacks a Banshee and takes out two Phantoms to protect the girl, and evades Deacon Kipkap nearby. 14:32-David severs from the other two to look southwest. 14:49-Arthur regroups with David and they head northeast, helping Jelani along the way. 14:57-Arthur and Davids regroup with Bob and Katlyn in the center of the city. 15:38-The group of four heads to the reserve of New Mombassa, hoping to get safety for themselves and the girl. 16:07-The group of four and Jelani are evacuated from the battle and are checked up on for damage. The ODST group is fine, but Arthur had a plasma wound that needed tending. 20:22-The group are awarded by ONI the Mombassan Cross, a new medallion for UNSC military people who fought in New Mombassa and protected civilians of the city. When the ODSTs were about to be deployed, they were sent aboard the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Say_My_Name UNSC Say My Name] with other squads, most notably being Alpha-Nine. Right before drop, they all bantered on if the prophet was like a piece of china they could easily break. Everyone got in their pods, got ready, and were dropped. Most were still conscious, surprisingly, and were able to fight right then and there. Not the case for David or Arthur, sadly, the impact was to strong, and it knocked them out cold for a while. After drop, Bob and Katlyn fought the patrols around them, and later regrouped. 29 minutes after, David woke up from his knock out and exited the pod. A Brute Patrol heard his pod open, and they searched for the potential human to kill. He found a MA5, used that in his left hand, and his M7S in the other, went out of hiding, screamed bloody murder, and killed them all. Only one survivor was left, a Brute named Temu laid down his spiker and tried to reason with the human. It was hard, but it happened. David let him go, and Temu later served as an ambassador for a trans-species colony called Skybreach, where all species intermingled. The three took out many Covenant Patrols and enemies as they were searching, including a Brute Chieftain in one patrol. Arthur was knocked out for the longest of the squad, being two hours over the time expected. When he emerged from his pod, he took his M6C and his M7S and breached some buildings, killing a whole Brute Patrol. He then found a child, named Jelani, in an apartment, and helping her as much as possible. When he asked her if she was hurt and she said her head hurt, Arthur assessed her concussion as he was a medic. After that, Arthur tried his absolute best to protect the girl, even taking a beam rifle shot to the chest to save her. He took out all enemies that faced his way, no matter if they were 10 times bigger or the same size. During his travel through the city, he was in face of two Phantoms and a Banshee in front of him. He hid the girl in an empty dumpster and tried to distract the enemies. He threw a rock at them away from the girl, and he was almost killed with a plasma grenade. He ran to the other side and made noises to distract again. He wasn't hurt, but he was shot at by a plasma pistol witch made him nauseous and sick. He fought on though, taking out many enemies. After he posed as a threat, the Banshee tried to ram him, with he hijacked, rigged to explode, and rammed into a Phantom. He got away just in time, as the Banshee blew up the Phantom and made the other one crash. He took Jelani and traveled on, leaving his empty M7S behind. He fought off a few patrols with just his M6C, showing that there was hope for him and Jelani. As Bob, Katlyn, and David were scouting for Arthur, they found the Brute Patrol he took out. Bob and Katlyn went on to following a false trail he set, David was smart enough to realize the trail he set was fake, and told the squad he'd search for him southwest. When he left, he saw the actual trail that Arthur left behind. He found the wreckage of the two Phantoms he took out, and found an empty M7S, and, knowing Arthur, he was on his trail. Around 3 PM, Arthur finds David with Jelani, and they decide to travel back to where the other two were stationed northeast. In the center of New Mombassa, the team of four and Jelani regroup. They were surprised that Arthur had a child with him that long and what he did for her. That's impressive. They all decided that the animal reserve would be their best bet to safety. They attacked a few patrols, ran past another Deacon, and went to the reserve. There, a NMPD Pelican for civilian and marine extraction was at the ready. They were extracted back to base, and Jelani was treated mentally and physically, and so was the group. Later that day, the next wave of ODSTs dropped, including Alpha-Nine and many more. Two days after the battle was over, they were awarded the Mombassan Cross for their bravery. Retirement After that battle, the four decided that they wanted to retire, and three weeks after the battle, they retired to live in New Mombassa, the same place they fought together. Jelani, the same girl Arthur rescued, lived with them in their reserve house they were also awarded. They all were good friends, even after the battle, and Arthur decided to marry Katlyn. The other two were cheering them on during the wedding, showing their support tenfold. They had one child named Tom during their marriage, and he went to the UNSC like they did. Bob and David acted as the uncles of the house, being a role model for Tom in his life. Their life after that was boring, with little but family drama happening. David died 2579 of Catherosis, Katlyn died 2584, Bob died 2593, and Arthur died 2601. After that, their family records are unknown as ONI wiped them. Although, it is said that the son, Tom, was an Insurrectionist, these are rumors, though. Category:UNSC Personnel Category:ODST